Control
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Modern AU. So Ty Lee moves...or perhaps stays with Azula until she can live on her own?  How much could this alter their lives and friendship? NO TyZula, Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned.
1. Just A Thought

Azula stared blankly in front of her. It was her last week of classes and she was still forced to take dreaded notes. Granted she had reached possibility of exemption in most of her classes, this school limited how many finals she could actually miss. She chewed the end of her Bic pen in anticipation. Only seven minutes left and she could leave. She snapped herself out of her daze enough to stop clicking her Gucci heel with the ground.

"Azula!" Ty Lee whispered from behind her. Of course she had taken the front seat. Azula found it hard to concentrate when she was behind the other idiots that took up her class. She felt her thin eyebrow twitch, what could she possibly have to tell that couldn't wait six minutes? "Azula." Ty Lee began impatiently tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Shut up Ty Lee…I'm not getting a detention the last five minutes of class." She whispered the groan as she rolled her eyes. She knew the perky girl was frowning without looking, it wasn't hard to miss.

"And that will be all for today's lesson, I'll let you pack up the last few minutes of class. Remember to study for your final." The chemistry teacher, Mr. Moore, a former employee of Azula's father, dismissed the class. She let out a sigh of relief and began neatly putting her notes and such in their proper order of her book bag.

"Azula, it's really important." Ty Lee had a hint of anxiousness in her voice, it almost bothered Azula, but then again, this was Ty Lee. The naïve girl could make any small situation seem like a disaster.

"Well, then why didn't you mention it at lunch?" Azula eyed her as she turned around in her seat. Ty Lee bit her glossed lip nervously.

"Because I didn't want anyone to hear, I don't want anyone to know yet." She confessed and Azula couldn't help but roll her amber eyes. The bell rang and she slowly rose from her seat, she wasn't about to go for the mosh-pit by the door when she could get out with ease in a matter of ten seconds.

"So then what, would you like me to come by your house?" Azula asked as they walked out of the room together.

"No…no, no, no."

"Alright…tell me now." She put on her large, designer sunglasses as the two made their way outside, going straight for the black Camry.

"Well…I kind of wanted Mai to be here."

"Ty Lee…" Azula sneered, feeling her patience wear thin.

"Ok…I'm moving." She looked down to her pink toes that were revealed by her flip-flops. "Nobody knows…I just found out the other day and…it seems like my mom and dad have already decided where they want to go and everything. They purchased the house without telling me or my sisters and…" She stopped when she felt Azula's bony finger press against her lips.

"I thought your mother or father didn't really care much about you?"

"I can't stay behind by myself…I'm only sixteen, it's against the law and…" The young girl started to ramble again.

"Ty Lee." Azula said in a firm voice and her friend obeyed. "Look, I'm sure there's more too it, plus the way home-purchases are plummeting, things most likely wont work out. It's too sudden."

"They've been working on it for a year." Ty Lee added and Azula stared blankly at her. Whether she chose to show it or not, it bothered her that one of her only closest friends would be leaving, and she couldn't control this situation. Ty Lee's family barely even knew her. _She_ knew Ty Lee better than her mother. Hell, _Zuko_ knew more about Ty Lee than her own family.

"…I'll think of something." Azula said hesitantly.

"Well…we have two weeks…and I mean we'll always be able to stay in touch…"

"How far are you going, Ty Lee?" Azula hadn't even realized she didn't ask this yet.

"South….way south…." She whispered and Azula felt her frustration with the situation grow.

"Alright, well don't get worked up over it. Now get in the car." And like that, it was dropped. Ty Lee submissively got in the passenger seat of her car and Azula drove her home. Seeing her worked up would only make it harder to plan something. Perhaps she would talk to Mai later.

* * *

"So then leave it to Jet to ruin my day…" Zuko rambled on at the dinner table.

"Zuko, since you've graduated you've accomplished nothing. You simply sit around with your childish video games or go have girl drama with your guy friends…have you even considered college?" Ozai questioned and Zuko blinked over.

"Well…"

"Forget it; I don't want my day spoiled…how was your day, Azula?" He glanced to the other side of the table and she shrugged, pushing her food around with her fork. "Playing with your food isn't going to do you any good."

"Just a long day…I have a lot to study for." She explained and he nodded.

"See Zuko, study." Ozai smugly ate and Zuko rolled his eyes. "What I'd like you to do if you ever get around to it, considering you aren't studying, is clear out that spare room."

"What spare room?" Zuko asked as he ate.

"The one across the hall from Azula's…there's too much clutter and I was considering turning it into…a room of some use." Ozai waved his hand.

"Spare room?" Azula sat upright and looked over. "Like…a room good enough for a bedroom?"

"Yes…I suppose." Ozai stared at her quizzically.

"Father, I'd like for Ty Lee to move in…please." Azula admitted and Zuko gagged on his food.

"Who?" Ozai asked as he ate calmly.

"Azula's annoying happy friend." Zuko explained.

"Ah…her, why?"

"Because she's being forced to move…it's going to be her last year of high school next year, and I'd make sure she followed the rules and kept to herself."

"What about her parents?"

"You're seriously considering this?" Zuko stared.

"They don't really care…I'm sure once you explain we have room and good intentions they'd allow you custody."

"No, dad."

"Shut up, Zuzu."

"Alright…I suppose I could meet with her parents and discuss the matter." Ozai replied casually and pulled out his Blackberry, quick to check his appointments and distract himself from Zuko's complaints.

Azula smirked, she had this covered.

**

* * *

A sketchy idea I had, I'm getting my update in the last 42 minutes of my birthday :3**

**This will not become a TyZula story, as far as they go here it's strictly friendship, I hope to get some pairings mixed around as well.**

**For those who don't know (and are interested), starting August 1****st**** is Ozula week—Hosted by TrueThinker. Get all the information on her page:**

**http:/ www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~ TrueThinker**


	2. Unforgiven

"So then…you really don't mind your daughter moving in with our family?" Ozai asked quizzically. A part of him was shocked by this, he had pictured the young, peppy girl to have a loving home, more of a stereotype one where she was cared about; the other half of him remembered his upbringing.

"Well…if it's what our daughter truly wants, there's no sense in stopping her." The woman laughed lightly. Azula crossed her legs, casting an occasional glare at one of the six sisters that walked by, readying for their move. Ty Lee sat on the opposite side of Ozai, nervously biting her bottom lip, glancing around her lap.

"Very well…" Ozai handed her a check and she smiled graciously.

"Well…her things are all packed…and we'll get everything confirmed with you for custody before we move?" She asked and Ozai nodded.

"C'mon, Ty Lee." Azula spat and led her friend up the stairs. Grabbing all the bags they could manage.

"Do you think your dad is mad?"

"Him? No, _I_ asked, not Zuko." Azula rolled her eyes as they made their way out to the black Navigator, one of Ozai's many cars, only this one seemed fitting for a move. Azula took her place in the passenger seat and Ty Lee crawled in the back.

"Thank you…Mr. Ozai…" Ty Lee whispered in the backseat, watching as he responded to his text as he drove.

"Mhm." He responded dryly.

"You get the room across from mine…just stay in the bathroom in that hall or Zuko bitches and we all suffer." Azula turned around in her seat to talk to Ty Lee.

"Oh…alright. Me and you can share?" She smiled, suddenly feeling more at comfort with the situation. Azula nodded. "Can Mai come by tonight? It could be like a slumber party!" She clapped, unable to hold back her excitement. Azula sighed.

"Lets focus on setting up your room tonight…Zuzu can help." She smirked as the girl giggled.

* * *

"That pink!" Ty Lee pointed to the small card that displayed what would be on the color of her walls.

"Ew." Zuko scrunched his nose. "That's way too bright…it'll take the effect of your furniture away."

"Zuko…really?" Azula glared at him.

"Hey, it's true, someone has to tell her."

"And since when are you Mr. Interior Designer?"

"Are you going to make Jet jokes again?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"You were the one all over my ex…and you still are." She sneered.

"He was my friend first! ...Sort of…" He scratched the back of his neck, willing to drop the subject before Azula got on top with her digs.

"You really…you're right…uhm…" Ty Lee went back to shuffling through the shades on the cards anxiously.

"See what you started." Azula opened the boxes and started neatly organizing Ty Lee's closet, the way she would her own; first by colors, so darker shades of pink to the lighter ones, and then by length (keeping the shirts together, the skirts together, and the few pairs of pants).

"You're just jealous I have better taste than you." Zuko smirked and she glared.

"There's no way you make better decisions than me in anything! That includes-" Azula started aggressively ranting as Zuko snickered, though they both stopped at Ty Lee's outburst.

"This one!" She held up the color enthusiastically. Both siblings let out a sigh.

* * *

"And I can cook a lot so if you ever need any help around here…" Ty Lee continued as she and Azula walked to the dining room for dinner. She never imagined a simple move, with one of her best friends of course, would make her this excited. She was eager to help to repay Azula and her family in any way. Maybe she could get more notice here than she did at home. Maybe Ozai would even warm up to her. The thought only encouraged her thrill.

"Ty Lee…we have cooks for cooking and maids for cleaning. Just relax." Azula responded in a flat tone. Ty Lee was already pinching her last nerve. It wasn't very long Azula could ever be around her. Weekend parties she usually left her to Mai when it was too much, or if she was lucky Ty Lee would find some boy to follow around like a lost puppy. She expected this, however. Little things like butterflies made Ty Lee happy; this move was expected to take it to a new limit. And so, Azula would tolerate it…for a few days at least.

"Oh…well maybe I could get a job, that way out of high school I wouldn't have to trouble you guys so much. Do you work, Azula?" She cocked her head as she sat by the girl's side at the table, across from Zuko.

"No, Ty Lee. All my finances are taken care of." She sighed and waited for her meal to be served, hoping to give Ty Lee's mouth a new purpose for just a little while.

"Yeah, Azula has everything handed to her on a silver platter, that's why she's soo ungrateful." Zuko teased and Ty Lee giggled; Azula twitched.

"No…she's just fortunate and I'm sure very grateful for your dad." She defended and Azula smirked a little. Perhaps it could be three on two now, she had Ty Lee to help defend her case.

"If you say so. Hey if you want I could get you a job where I work." He offered. Azula sent Ty Lee a silent message through her amber orbs. 'Say no' was her message. She didn't want Ty Lee to be fonder of Zuko than she already was. Mai was already borderline it'd be nice to keep _one_ of her friends to herself. Ty Lee, however, missed the hint and grinned widely.

"Where do you work?" She asked excitedly. Azula ate silently.

"I work at Ginseng's, my Uncle Iroh owns it. I do some mechanic stuff on the side but I could get you a waiting job to start, y'know, saving up or whatever." He shrugged and she nodded. Azula glared harshly at her brother.

"That'd be so great!" She smiled and he nodded, returning her smile just a little. It was hard to be angry or upset around Ty Lee, at least to him. "Hey…where is your dad, Azula?" She glanced around and Azula rolled her eyes, agitated already.

"Probably working." Zuko explained. "He only makes it in on time on occasions. We don't really wait around like we used to."

"He's a lot better than he used to be." Azula argued. She needed to have a say in something, even if it was defending her father. She would personally talk to Ty Lee later, when Zuzu wouldn't interrupt.

"Lies." Zuko quipped. He wouldn't complain about his father's absence in his father's presence, he actually preferred his father go to a meeting. He didn't care much for his dad, but he remembered being little and their mother forcing them all to the round table at dinner (before his dad inherited everything). He remembered how nice their conversations would be, how everyone got along, the thought seemed so distant now. He frowned to himself at the memory of his mother.

"I'm sure he's just busy…your dad wouldn't blow you guys off or anything." Ty Lee forced a smile to ease the tension. She knew Ozai didn't care much about family time, but suddenly Zuko, and even Azula a little, looked hurt. They shrugged and went back to eating in silence.

* * *

Ozai sat in the near-empty barroom. The only people who hung around here during dinnertime were lowlifes or people without real family. Then again, he somewhat had a family, and made a very high living standard for his life. He was rich, had everything he had ever dreamed of.

But not her.

Today marked the eighth anniversary of the date Ursa disappeared. He'd always been told time can heal all wounds. He'd even started to depend on it, but nothing had changed. It was also the anniversary of their wedding day. Why would she pick such a day? He took another swig of his drink.

He was still as devastated as he had been that very day. The day he realized she wasn't coming back, the day he found out he was actually alone. Of course he would never be open about how let down he was. He wouldn't tell how he had been put on anti-depressants because he didn't know he required her until she was gone. He didn't say that when she left he actually cried (just a little, of course). He wanted to forget. He wanted her here and these past eight years to just be forgotten. But that would never happen.

Ursa was forever gone, most likely happy, and the eight years would turn into nine, then ten, and so on.

He put the empty glass on the counter in front of him, left his due amount of cash on the counter. He put his arm through the sleeves of his jacket and left to his car. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with his kids when he got home.

* * *

Azula lay on her queen sized bed on her stomach. She was propped up on her elbows, her red tank top hanging loosely as she flipped through her magazine. Her eyes were lidded and she hummed to 'Cinderella Man' that beat softly from her radio. Her bedroom door opened and she jumped, snapping her neck to see. Ty Lee poked her head in the room, flashing her nervous smile. Azula went back to her magazine.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" She had been keeping an ear out for the front door, figuring Zuko was gaming or something useless in his room and Ty Lee was perhaps decorating hers.

"The thunder is really loud…I was wondering what you were doing, maybe we could relax together?" She asked hopefully and Azula waved her hand casually, signaling for her friend to shut the door behind her, which Ty Lee did before jumping beside her on the bed. "Could I do your nails?"

"Why?" Azula glanced up in a bored manner.

"Because yours is starting to chip already…I could do a French manicure! I learned how from my sister, I could do it red with a little black line bordering it…it'd look pretty I promise." She held up Azula's hand and she eyed her. It sounded nice, and Ty Lee was always an expert with cosmetics and all that went with it.

"Alright." She pushed herself up until she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"I'll be right back." Ty Lee ran across the hall to get the things she needed in her room. Azula glanced around her own room as she waited.

She took notice of her elegant drapes, cherry wood desk and dresser that matched her bed, and so on. Of course she noticed these things before; just it was nice to be able to have the time to enjoy it. Azula loved her room. She heard the front door open and nearly ran out of her room, to the railing of the staircase. She crouched at the top, just enough to see her father stumble in.

"Azula?" Ty Lee blinked and immediately silenced herself when Azula glared over her shoulder. She placed the small bag of nail polish and things on Azula's bed before crawling beside her. She went to ask something but Azula covered her mouth with a firm hand.

"C'mon." She whispered and led Ty Lee back. She sat on the end of the bed and held her hands out. "Nails." She ordered.

"What's wrong with him?" Ty Lee asked. Azula glared before softening her gaze. She didn't like people knowing her father's flaws (and believe it or not he had many). It was personal, it could ruin his reputation.

"It's his anniversary." She mumbled. Ty Lee was loyal; she could tell her the basics, especially if she was expected to live here.

"For what?" Ty Lee asked curiously, focusing on her friend's nails, trying to keep her interest hidden. The few occasions she'd seen Ozai he'd always seemed so collected, it shocked her to see him even a little tipsy.

"Our mother vanished eight years ago today."

"Azula, I'm so sorry." Ty Lee looked up with a sympathetic gaze. Azula looked away; she hated talking about her mother. It didn't matter who she was with, her inner turmoil would just cause her to explode. Her mother left because of her, deep down she knew that. She would confess that when she was sure she was alone. She wouldn't bother to miss somebody who didn't miss her.

"Its fine, he's the only one it really bothers. Well…him and Zuzu." She shrugged and Ty Lee frowned. "Just…let's not talk about it." And Ty Lee did just that, contently painting her nails in the tension filled air.

Azula crept out of her room, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She heard the wooden floor of the hallway creak beneath her bare feet. She went down the hall, even by Zuko's room and straight to her father's. She sighed when she saw him, sprawled on his back in his complete work attire.

She untied his well-polished shoes, slipped them off his feet and neatly put them away in his closet. Lined up with the others, that was. She grunted as she lifted his body, enough to peel off the business jacket he was wearing. His muscle was almost too much weight for her slender body. She removed his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, just enough to provide him more comfort sleeping. She yanked his thin black socks off and put everything away to be washed, and then returned with one of the blankets from a spare rooms. Being that he was on top of his beset, she saw no way to get him off so he could be tucked in. She placed the blanket over him and gently pecked his forehead.

"He deserved it." She looked over and saw Zuko leaning in the doorway. He was sporting nothing but his boxers.

"Shut up, Zuko." She whispered.

"He drove mom away. He deserves whatever he gets now." He glared. She snarled and he rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't wait up for him all night; have a lot on your plate, too." He reminded, calmly leaving the room. She remained silent, and then glanced at her father.

She sat on the edge of his massive bed and opened the small drawer to his nightstand. She dug around and pulled out the old picture she knew he kept hidden. It was Ursa, Zuko on her lap and Azula standing beside her. They were all laughing, aside from Azula, why would she? Her father yearned for their mother, though she never understood it.

"_You're_ the monster." She glared at the picture of her mother. Without it, she would never have known what the woman looked like. She pushed her mother's memory to the back of her mind. "You ruined this family, he was good to you." She growled. Throwing the picture back in the drawer, she slammed it shut and made her way to her room.

She would never forgive Ursa.

* * *

'**Blame' by Korn came on as I wrote out Ozai's part. Right now it's a lot of home issues but gradually I hope to expand it. Jet will be there soon, and Ty Lee and Zuko start to bond, too. Much to Azula's distaste. Review! :P**


	3. Jealousy?

Being the first day of the weekend that didn't seem so hectic, Azula finally found herself able to focus on her academic studies. She scanned through the text of her literature book, highlighting her notes on what seemed important as she went. She'd aced most of the school year, no way was she going to do poorly on her final exams due to her good deed. She felt her eyebrow twitch but looked up when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Are you going to eat at breakfast? I don't really wanna just go if your dad and Zuko are the only ones there." Ty Lee rambled and Azula rolled her golden eyes.

"Ty Lee, as important as breakfast is, we don't eat it as a family. That's dinner." She explained; jumping back into her notes, hoping her friend would catch the hint. Of course, she didn't, and sat on the end of the paper-covered bed.

"Really? I thought you guys ate most of your meals together." Ty Lee had always pictured Azula to have a perfect family. Well, perfect minus her mother disappearing and perhaps the tension-filled relationship between Zuko and Ozai. Maybe it was just she'd assumed that they had tried to make up for the loss of Ursa, tried to be happy. Aside from dinner, none of them really interacted.

"Nope, just dinner." Azula sighed. "I'm trying to catch up on some studying." She said and Ty Lee nodded, winking and tiptoeing out of the room like a five year old. Azula dismissively shook her head.

* * *

Ozai was dressed as he would be any day, his black suit, red tie, and well polished shoes. His hair was neatly tied back and his beard evenly trimmed, anyone who wouldn't know him personally would say he was on top of his game today. Ready for it all. He sat at the head of the dining room table typing ferociously on his laptop. At his side was a plate with two slices of jelly-covered toast. The alcohol from last night had the after-effect now, his head pounded and he found it hard to focus, but that wouldn't stop him. He stopped typing when he heard feet pad towards the kitchen, a distraction, or so a part of him hoped. Ty Lee blinked and waved, rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she walked in.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, Mr. Ozai. I just came for something to eat quick." She explained and he gave her a firm nod before going back to his typing. She looked at the island counter in the kitchen and its large mass of food, and then glanced at his plate. "All you're eating is toast?"

"Hm?"

"Toast…you have so much to choose from…do you even have a drink?" She asked and he shook his head, only slightly. He had never had a conversation with this girl before, despite the long-term friendship between her and Azula. He actually preferred Mai, she was always quiet and to herself. He never had to feel that awkward around her. "…you look like you like coffee…" Ty Lee grinned and he looked up, unable to find harsh words to such an innocent face.

"Yes, that I do." He agreed and she squealed out of excitement. Now he felt the need for liquor again, this was going to be a long morning.

"Do you like it dark or light?"

"Dark, please." He tried to focus on the work in front of him, the aroma of coffee filling the room. When she came back, Ty Lee held two plates in her hands and balanced the maroon cup on one of them. She placed a plate with a small amount of mixed foods in front of him with the cup and ate contently from the plate she brought for herself, sitting cross-legged on her chair.

"What kind of work do you do?" She asked as she nibbled at the ends of her toast and he let out an exasperated sigh, shutting his laptop and pulling the plate she brought him in front of him. Her delight only seemed to grow.

"All kinds…business, financial, nothing too exciting." He shrugged and took a bite, his posture still straight as ever.

"I'm looking into a job. We actually discussed it at dinner; Zuko's going to help me." She chimed and he rolled his eyes, muttering his rude comments that she seemed to miss.

"Zuko, hm?"

"Yeah…I know Azula and him argue a lot but I think they really like each other. I mean…it's a normal brother-sister thing, right? I always had my six sisters and I never really shared a special bond." She continued and he continued to nod, letting her speak. "How come you were late for dinner last night?" He nearly gagged when she asked him this and she gasped and covered her own mouth. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to bring that up…"

"Bring…what up?" He asked calmly as he sipped his tea. Her face reddened, realizing she was bringing up the whole situation again.

"Just… I kind of saw you coming in and I wasn't spying or anything I was just there and I'm sorry, we don't have to talk anymore, I won't bring anything up." She began devouring her food and he remained silent, glancing at her before eating, as though nothing had been said.

"I should have been on time." He mumbled and she looked up. "There was a foolish condition, that's simply all."

"So…you'll show up for dinner tonight?" She asked, just as Azula entered the room, a little curious. Her father had put his work aside and was eating a full meal for breakfast. He almost seemed serene. She casually strolled to the table, taking her seat where it usually was, to her father's right.

"What's going on in here?" She asked skeptically, taking a half slice of her father's toast and biting into it. A part of her was curious, wanted to know what was going on, the other part of her was a little jealous. Just a little. Ty Lee never spoke to her father, and right now it was so…casual. It was normal, almost seemed like her coming here was good for Azula's family. And that could never be the case.

"Nothing we were just…talking…" Ty Lee ended in a whisper, feeling Ozai's glare on her. Clearly the last thing he wanted to do was relive the previous night.

"Sure?" Azula pressed Ty Lee; she would be easier to get to talk then her father, at least when he was in one of his stubborn moods.

"Azula it was a conversation between myself and Ty Lee, you had no involvement." He stated matter-of-factly and she just stared at him, her jaw slacked ever so slightly. He was telling _her _she had no involvement? Granted she could understand this coming after a business meeting or a personal affair, but this was _his_ conversation with _her_ friend and she had no right to know? Was he putting Ty Lee above her? Her brows knotted together and she bit her tongue, glaring at her friend while tapping her nails on the desk. "Now, excuse me or I'll be late." He took in the entire cup of black coffee in a swift movement; this caused Ty Lee to stare. He waved before leaving.

"It was just about dinner." Ty Lee said quickly, hearing the front door shut behind Ozai. Azula just scoffed at her, getting back up and going straight for her room. She had nothing to say.

* * *

There was a faint knock at the door, one that could barely be heard in such a vast mansion. It was a knock so quiet that it had some familiarity, no, it _was_ generally familiar. He knew who was at the other side of the double doors that led inside his home, but that made him all the less eager to get it. Zuko looked over from where he sat in the chair in his room, glancing to see if anyone in the hallway was going to answer it, which of course no one was. He sighed and lifted himself up, throwing an old band t-shift over his head before answering the door hesitantly.

"Ty Lee called." Mai stated bluntly. She was looking straight at him, not in the eyes, so to him it was as though she was looking through him.

"Mai…I'm sorry about…" He stopped when she walked by him, ignoring his apology. Perhaps when he'd broken it off with her he should have given a better explanation. A real reason, but it was too late to look into such a thing now.

Mai walked ahead and straight to where she knew Azula's room was. It was actually Ty Lee who had called and told her everything just earlier today. She would have never guessed; which irked her. Azula always told Mai anything major that was going on, and over the past week she had become hard to keep in touch with. She knocked but let herself in.

"Yes?" Azula asked sharply.

"Why haven't you called or anything?" Mai asked in her usual monotone voice. Azula shrugged.

"I've been busy."

"Mai!" Ty Lee beamed and practically ran in the room. How she befriended two total opposites was beyond Azula. Mai was always on a more serious note, and even though she trusted Ty Lee, she always told Mai everything, and she was always the first to hear it. Ty Lee was playful, and deep down, she always made Azula feel somewhat better in general.

"Yes, Ty Lee…" Mai calmly patted her friends back, gently pushing her away.

"Look I'm busy studying right now, why don't you both go be affectionate to each other elsewhere?" Azula quipped and both girls blinked at her.

A little taken back, Mai followed Ty Lee across the hall, casting a quizzical glance at Azula over her shoulder.

Of course the young girl ignored it.


	4. Restraint

"Uh…what was the question again?" Zuko looked up from where he lay, sprawled out across Ty Lee's bed. She happily read him the questions from her Seventeen questionnaire from her beanbag chair, surprised he'd agreed to answer her.

"What do you do if you see your best friend talking to her crush?" She held her pen firmly between her index finger and thumb, as though his answer really meant anything. She was sure a lot of people assumed she lived by these things, but they were just fun time passers that occasionally caught her attention.

"I'll take…the one where I start vicious rumors about her?" He shrugged and threw his baseball in the air a couple times while she went through his results. The ball padded softly against his palm with each catch as he waited. It was a nice day, sunny as ever, but he didn't feel much like going outside. Today he wanted to enjoy his solitude, well, just stay away from Ozai and Azula. It was like they both started their period at the same time or something.

"You're a dramatic diva!" Ty Lee giggled and his back shot up, embarrassed. She ignored it and read aloud; "Wow! You definitely seem like you're addicted to drama. Spreading gossip and being the first to know about a scandal is fun, but you have to be careful before you start unnecessary drama — it could hurt people you care about and push your friends away."

"That's such a lie; I am not dramatic at all." He scoffed and rolled over. It was hot, too. Ty Lee's hair was in its usually high braid and she wore her shirts and tank top, ignoring how the heat made them cling to her figure. Zuko preferred basketball shorts and nothing else. You figure Ozai would get some type of climate control system with the way he wasted his money.

"I think you are." She crawled up and sat on his back once he rolled on his stomach. His muscles tensed and she giggled, playing with his wispy hair. "The quiz says so." He rolled to his side uncomfortably and she fell beside him.

"Yeah…uhm…yeah." He avoided her gaze and she held her hands up; she was just naturally open. She'd figured Zuko was immune by now, but clearly she was wrong.

"Sorry…I won't touch you anymore." She whispered innocently and he smirked to himself. She was so different than anyone he'd ever spent time with, he couldn't believe she was friends with Azula. Sure, he'd been acquainted with her but never to this extent. She actually brightened his mood.

* * *

Azula scanned the halls anxiously. She heard that old station wagon creak in the driveway. She heard the door slam shut (it's the only way it wouldn't open again), and she heard that obnoxious cackle of her uncle. She had to get out of here, and it'd be so much easier if she didn't have anyone else to worry about. She wouldn't lose Ty Lee to him, too. She knocked on the bathroom doors, even was about to ask her father if he'd seen her, but Ozai was missing, too. Finally, her last resort, she swung Zuko's door open and snarled.

"Zuko!" She screamed and he jumped and fell off the end of the bed. Was he nearing his face to her? Was his brother seriously about to kiss her friend? She was ready to kill him, to rip his hair out and claw until his skin slid off the collagen that masked his skull. The thoughts made her grin, but she heard the door open and remembered why she came up here. While Zuko sat up to rub his head she dragged Ty Lee off the bed.

"Azula, it really wasn't what it looked like!" Ty Lee started her ramble until Azula stopped dead in her tracks to glare. She got the hint, for once, and silenced herself.

"Ozai, how great it is to see you!" Iroh beamed with a laugh. Azula rolled her eyes and crept down the stairs with Ty Lee in arm. Zuko casually paced by them on the stairs and she resisted the urge to push him. Of course he would jump for joy when the only member of the family that liked him stopped by.

"Azula! I think he's here to talk to me about that job!" Ty Lee whispered excitedly and Azula glanced over her shoulders. Of course she knew why, she didn't really care, either. She took the hall that avoided the front door, hearing the voices of Iroh and Zuko teaming up on her father fade in the distance. She smirked, until she bumped into someone in front of her. She stared in disgust; Jet.

"Someone's sneaky." He grinned as he bit into his apple, chewing loudly just to irritate her. She pushed him aside and was only stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "What are you running from?"

"What are you doing here?" She retorted; she knew he knew he didn't belong here. Though she wasn't entirely sure Ozai knew entirely about her relationship with Jet; Zuko seemed to.

"I've been doing a lot of work with your uncle lately; he's helping me go back to school." She groaned, just like him to pull a good deed with someone unworthy. "He's here for Ty Lee; you're not the center of attention this time, sweetheart." He winked and she felt her temper boil for what had to be the third time that day. Taking in a deep breath, her grip tightened on Ty Lee's arm. Jet only seemed to grow more amused.

"Azula, there you are!" Iroh held his arm out as he approached. She gave up, it had to be the first time in her life, but she did. She let go of Ty Lee's arm and actually allowed her uncle to pull her into an embrace. She was ready to scream, attack Zuko and Jet, maybe kill them.

And it was all Ty Lee's fault.

**

* * *

Short filler, sorry for the wait~**


	5. Relief

Azula grinned as she paced into the living room. The end table – that's where the maid always put the mail. It was in today, she could feel it (plus she had taken note on how many weeks it took her school to mail report cards after finals). Not too far from now she'd be graduating. And maybe Ty Lee would be out by then; she stopped short. Why would she think such a thing? Sure she wasn't one for helping, but Ty Lee was her friend and she needed it. She let out a sigh of defeat and sorted through the envelopes on the small cherry wood table.

"You're such a brown-noser." Zuko taunted from where he lay, sprawled out on the couch with the latest Project Runway episode playing; he would put that on their father's DVR. She scoffed in a manner of disgust. "Think you were beat to it, sorry." He winked and she looked up.

"What are you talking about, Zuko?" She demanded and he shrugged with a playful grin. And people thought she was always up to something, they should spend a week with her brother. Sad to say, it irked her. Maybe it seemed childish, but Azula always received praise (and money) for her report cards. She did so well it took someone like her father to truly appreciate them; she always got Zuko in trouble that way, too. She showed hers, Ozai wanted to see his. Now she didn't get the enjoyment of beating her brother, but it got her some appreciation from her father. She turned on her heel and made her way down the hall, knocking on the office of her father's door.

"Come in…unless it's Zuko…" He coughed the last few words out and Azula lightly pressed her ear to the door. There was a woman with him in his office, at this time! Was he seeing someone? Maybe it was someone he worked with. Azula cracked the door open and scowled.

Not necessarily a woman, but Ty Lee sat on his red leather couch as he scanned through her grades. Great, maybe she did have someone to compete with. But she knew Ty Lee didn't apply herself all that much, so maybe Ozai would finally show some disappointment in the girl he took in. She took her seat behind her friend who flashed a nervous smile before averting back to Ozai.

"Hm…there's no need for failure in English." He muttered as he scanned. Azula smirked, her legs crossed with her grades folded neatly in her lap, waiting her turn. "And what's this with math?"

"Mr. Ozai, it's not a failure. It's a B and…I have a hard time in math." Mr. Ozai, hadn't she grown out of that when she was like six? Azula kept her lips sealed, a B was failure, and a C was punishable. Especially in math or English, those were Ozai's prized schedules.

"Well…you can't make the grade up if you've finished school altogether. This summer I'll tutor you in math; it was my major in college." He said dryly and Azula felt her lips part, shock or anguish? Hatred or jealousy? She just couldn't tell. If she had gotten a C she'd be grounded, forced to study on her own. "Now I don't know your averages, but by the looks of it…they can't be very good." He scanned the paper and Ty Lee bit her bottom lip.

"I try my hardest, I do." Was she on the verge of tears? He was going easy on her, hell; he was giving her a free trip. She impatiently crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well I'll find that out, see me first thing in the morning, we'll do Saturdays when my schedule is most open…" He dug around his drawers and pulled out his black leather wallet, handing $50 bill to Ty Lee, who stared in awe. She took it and wrapped her arms tight around his neck – always touchy feely, always for attention.

"Thank you so much." She giggled and he gently eased her away, holding his hand out for Azula's paper; only now did she realize she was wrinkling it in her palm.

"Good, good…what's this, Azula?" He circled something with his black pen and handed it back, as though she were a business partner and not his daughter.

"An…A-." He wasn't going to hold her accountable for this, not after what Ty Lee just got away with. Sure, he knew she was at least an A student, but what's the big deal with the minus? What did that really mean? Ok, maybe she wasn't so good at physics, he hated science!

"I know you can do better, darling." He gave the paper back and turned his chair back to his laptop. "I'll see you girls for dinner; I have a lot to attend to at the moment." He waved his hand and Ty Lee eagerly waved back. Azula paced out of the room, almost slamming the door but not finding it worth the trouble. How could he ignore her grades so easily?

"Underachiever." Zuko muttered as he shut the door to the fridge, downing the remainder of the milk from the jug. She scrunched her nose and plopped in the seat at the table. He sighed and sat across from her, feeling a little guilt. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She sneered at him; like he cared. He was the one probably ready to fuck little miss perfect. She stopped and looked down to the table; she was getting way to hostile mentally. He held his hands up defensively and she smirked a little, at least Zuko knew when to shut up.

"Maybe you should get out of the house for a little while." He offered and she cocked an eyebrow at him, now what was he talking about? He sighed, knowing she could easily read his lies. "Sokka and Jet are coming by after to play COD." He confessed and she gave him a bored look.

"Zuko, you could be doing so much more with your life, what happened with college?" She groaned when he gave her a simple shrug in response, letting her face hit the table and lying like that while he continued to try and comfort her.

"Hey, if it helps, she starts at Uncle's tea shop next week." He smiled and she sat up with a grin on her face. "Yeah, she's supposed to work a lot over the summer, she needs the money and stuff. But I'll know her schedule; we'll be doing a lot of shifts together." Her smile went flat and she glared, that's right, he'd be stealing her best friend, too. Or…would Ty Lee be stealing her brother?

"Guess that can solve half the problem." She got up to leave, a few hours out couldn't kill.

* * *

The next day, Azula was surprised to find she was the last one out of bed. Well, out of bed and ready; Zuko hadn't even showered and he was stuffing his face. Ozai was casually sipping his coffee and was Ty Lee dipping her toast in the yolk of her over light egg. She quietly took her seat and prepared her meal.

"Dad…" Zuko started and Ozai groaned inwardly before looking over. "I hate to break your concentration, I totally do, but…we're out of milk." He shook the box of dry cereal and Ozai cocked his head.

"I sent the maid shopping two days ago, she couldn't grab any?" He knotted his brows and got to his feet, his polished shoes clicking against the tile as he made his way to get his jacket.

"Yeah….yeah this is intolerable!" He called from the table and Azula dramatically rolled her eyes, was her father seriously leaving the house to run to the store to grab milk? He never did this, ever.

"Zuko, shut up and get in the car!" Ozai called and Zuko blinked before getting up slowly.

"Why am I going? You're the one with the credit card."

"Yeah and you're the one with the job who wants the milk, so you're running in the store while I wait. If someone worked for a car, this wouldn't be such a problem." He chided and Zuko sighed and made his way out the door, pajamas and all.

"I'm sorry for yesterday…I think your report card was really good, Azula." Ty Lee smiled sincerely, Azula ignored her. "I know I'm probably changing a lot by being here, for you and your family…but I want you to know I'm really, really grateful you're letting me stay. I couldn't think of one other person who'd let me live at their house – I'm not even sure Mai would…" She looked to her lap. "Just…you're my best friend, and I owe you so much."

Azula remained silent, pushing the food around her plate with her fork. Now she remembered why she let Ty Lee come here, she was one of the only real friends she had. Everything she said she meant and she wasn't intentionally ruining Azula's life. Why not pull out a lie to make her friend happy?

"Ty Lee…it's fine. Nothing's changed that much here, I'm glad you're staying." Three in a sentence; that should go in the books.

"Thanks, sometimes dad, you're pretty awesome." Zuko praised as they walked inside and Ozai rolled his eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Zuko." He shuffled through his paperwork and headed out for work, Zuko went to hide away in his room, and Azula enjoyed a quiet breakfast with her friend. This was the way it was supposed to be when Ty lee moved in.

* * *

**Aghh, I'm not sure how I feel about this all. I wanted to throw in more Zuko/Ozai humor but I noticed a while ago that Zuko has become dominant as a comic relief. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; things should get moving once Ty Lee starts working and I can mess around with Iroh and other characters! Thanks for reading ^^**


	6. Unexpected

Azula couldn't believe she was here, sitting at the small dark wooden table that was in her uncle's tea shop. It seemed pretty sad to her that even though he had it running for almost five years she had been here less times than she could count on her fingers. Lazily, she flipped through her magazine with her headphones in her ears.

Ty Lee never had stage fright, never. Why she was so nervous coming to work on the first day by herself was beyond Azula. Still, it wasn't so bad here. She found a night spot in the corner; the whole place was cool and had a homey type feel to it. There were some old Chinese paintings on the wall and even cute little bamboo plants on every table. She would have never guessed Iroh had done so well for himself.

"Azula! Why don't you try some of our finest ginseng tea? It's been in the family for generations." Iroh winked as he whispered the last part, like it was the biggest secret their family had.

"No, Uncle, really, I'm fine." She refused to give in to his tea fiend, give him the satisfaction of her enjoyment. Iroh didn't seem to hear her, that or he ignored her and she suspected the latter. He placed a small cup at her side and poured the tea in what she guessed would be a maternal way.

"Well, it is there if you wish to try it. Well, if it isn't the beautiful young women that were here yesterday!" He called out and turned to greet the women who had just walked in. Azula scrunched her nose, 'creep' she thought, until she turned and saw three middle-aged woman her uncle was flirting with – equally disgusting.

"It's kind of sorry sometimes…to think Uncle has more game than you." Zuko sighed dramatically and she glared up to him. This is why she didn't come here, nobody left her alone!

"He does not have more game than me, apron boy." She rolled her eyes and put her headphones back in, just in time for her iPod to die. Who was so against her luck today?

"Hey now, don't hate on what you can't have. I pull this off way better than you ever could." He taunted and she gave him a blank stare until he held his hands up. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you to sulk in your hatred for the world, tell me when you're periods over, though." He went to attend to the real customers and Azula fumed.

"I don't hate the world and I don't have my period!" She yelled and felt her face get hot before sitting back down. If anyone did have the nerve to stare at her, she'd ignore them; that would work.

"Azula, Azula!" Ty Lee ran over, out of breath by the time she reached her friend's table. Azula held up the tea Iroh had poured for her, an offering, but Ty Lee quickly shook her head in response. "I got my first regular!" She beamed and Azula pinched the spot between her eyes.

"Ty Lee, it's your first day." She reminded and Ty Lee nodded in an excited agreement.

"I know! This really cute guy said he'd come back tomorrow! And I think…that means he'll be here to see me, right? Maybe it'll be for more than tea." She winked and Azula let out a dramatic sigh. Boys always clouded Ty Lee's mind.

"I have something more interesting to talk about." She stated without hesitation and Ty Lee's smile slowly faded, only to be replaced by a fake one. "My- our graduation party. Since you live with me now, and I'd probably make you help anyway, I figure we could go through some basics together. I was thinking-"

"Beach party!" She gushed and Azula glared, why was she always cut off? "Oh right, sorry, what was your idea?"

"Well…" She had been thinking the beach, but why say that when Ty Lee got the idea out first? "At the house but…outside. We could set the pool up and everything; maybe hire a chef or two."

"Wow, that's a great idea, Azula!" Ty Lee grinned and Azula smirked to herself. Whether real of fake, Ty Lee's compliments always made her feel above…well, others. "Oh, I have to get back to work, thanks so much for coming!"

"So does that mean I can…leave?" She gave up as Ty Lee ran off to socialize. She watched her make Iroh and Zuko laugh aloud with other random unknown customers. She let out a sigh and slipped out; unnoticed.

* * *

Azula cracked the egg and let the yolk fall into the bowl before stirring. Baking wasn't her thing – in fact, she'd never done it before, but she figure she'd prepare something with some big family dinner coming up. This was her practice. With her hair tied into a neat bun, she brushed her hair aside with her forearm and checked the instructions one last time. These had to be perfect, it'd be nice to get some approval from the family every once in a while.

"Look at Martha Stuart." Sokka teased as he and Jet walked in the kitchen; both dressed decent like they had somewhere important to be.

"You seen Zuko?" Jet asked and her brows furrowed.

"Have I seen Zuko? No, not since he locked himself away in his cave." She quipped as Sokka dipped his finger in the batter, getting a taste and thinking it over. She viciously slapped his hand and he yelped to cradle it.

"I was going to compliment you…now I'm not." He remarked and held his nose high.

"Oh I'm crushed." She rolled her eyes while they took seats at the island like she wanted them in the same room as her. She groaned and muttered under her breath, trying to ignore them.

"Didn't know you baked…" Jet said after a long pause and she set the oven; she should have known to do that first.

"I have a question." She put both hands on her hips and they looked over to her lazily. "Why is it that when you want to see my brother both of you always come here? Don't you have homes?"

"Actually Azula…" Jet started out dramatically and she covered her face with her palm. "I don't really have a family and…you're devastating me by bringing this topic up. I thought you knew me." He buried his face in his hand on the table and she regretted even having asked. She didn't feel bad for his melodrama, but she was pretty disgusted with it.

"But really…since your dad's a CEO and Zuko lives with your dad it's like…better TV…" Sokka started.

"More room to do things." Jet added as Zuko walked in, buttoning his shirt.

"All the newest video games." Sokka said enthusiastically.

"More shit to steal…" Jet muttered on his breath and everyone looked over to him. "What?"

"Alright we're going….are you baking?" Zuko cocked his head and Azula made a 'hmph' sound and went back to mixing the bowl. "No, I'm being totally serious, what are you making and if it's just for me I know you poisoned it."

"Like you're that special!" She laughed and he sighed. "It's for stupid Lu Ten's come home…thing. We don't really have parties in this family so just figured I'd make something." She shrugged casually; a little proud she was figuring out how to make brownies from scratch on her own.

"…aw you want to impress Daddy, don't you?" He pinched her cheek and she swatted him away. "This is mom's old cookbook." He scanned through it and she slammed it shut, giving him a sharp glare. "Was just curious.

"Yeah whatever."

"His party isn't for a week." He reminded.

"I'm practicing, now leave me alone!" She yelled and he smirked.

"Oh, am I invited?" Jet insisted and she chose to remain silent; he couldn't aggravate her if she didn't reply. "Zuko, let's make Azula jealous, I'll be your date." He winked and Zuko scrunched his nose.

"Oh, like I'd get jealous of you."

"Azula, could you help me a minute?" Ty Lee called from down the hall and she let out a sigh of relief; saved by the bell from these idiots.

"I'll be back…right back, don't do anything."

"Well we're going out for the night so see you tomorrow." Zuko pecked her cheek and she brushed him off as she walked by.

"What a bitch." Jet scoffed and Zuko glared; though he somewhat expected it. This is what happens when you let your sister date your friend, right? "Those brownies aren't leaving the house tomorrow, right?" He pointed.

"Knowing Azula she'll make five batches tonight until she feels they're 'perfect'." Sokka waggled his fingers and Jet pulled a small baggie out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Zuko arched a brow as his friend dumped the content into the brownie batter, giving it a quick mix before walking back.

"She could use special brownies to help her…relax more." He slung his arm around Zuko's shoulder and Sokka sighed before following them.

"If I come home and she's freaking out…it's on you."

"She'll feel so calm she won't even know what hit her." Jet assured.


	7. Simple

Zuko quietly creaked the front door shut behind him as Sokka took off his shoes. Both were caught off guard when a dark figure on the staircase stood and approached them. Azula appeared with both hands on her hips and an expression of distaste plastered on her face. Sokka jumped and made no sound when Zuko nudged him. It had to be around two in the morning.

"Where is he?" Azula spat through her teeth and Zuko arched a brow; truthfully he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He was hoping Azula would be asleep.

"You know who, that little mongrel who tarnished my brownies!" She angrily whispered and Sokka snickered.

"Mongrel." He repeated, his laughter dying down when the two siblings glared at him. He cleared his throat as the tension grew.

"So…did you enjoy them?" He asked and she growled in her throat.

"Azula, Azula, calm down. Look, you're perfectly fine." Zuko put both hands on her shoulders and she hastily shrugged them off. He sighed and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"_I_ didn't eat the brownies." She inquired and both boys glimpsed at each other before wearily looking over to her. "Just…go upstairs before he hears you. And next time Jet shows his face he's in for it, I don't care if you tell him." She scoffed and Zuko's bored frown immediately twisted into a mischievous grin.

"So you mean…dad's high?" He laughed and her eyes grew wide when he changed his course to the living room.

"No! No you just go upstairs and don't do anything!" She attempted to stand in front of the doorway but Zuko had no problem brushing by her. Sure enough, there was Ozai, arms extended across the back of the couch and laughing as he watched something on TV.

"Hey dad." Zuko knocked and waved and Ozai's smile went flat.

"You're home? Already?" He arched a curious brow and Zuko cocked his head; despite his being 20, Ozai always like to keep tight reins on where he was and until what hour he could be there. "When I was a kid we'd go out and get trashed, then disappear for three days before coming home...I give you kids credit."

"Thanks?" Sokka scratched the back of his neck while Zuko threw himself beside his father on the couch. Ozai chuckled and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.

"No pro…hey…weren't there three of you?" He sat up and anxiously looked around the room. Azula continued to glare from the doorway; Sokka made sure to take a step away. Maybe he was buzzed, but he could tell she wasn't in a mood to be fucked with.

"Yeah, Jet got picked up by some whore." Zuko shrugged and Ozai rolled his eyes.

"So many whores have chlamydia nowadays. I mean, yeah, I got around but back then girls weren't so easy…no your mother…" He grinned and Zuko scrunched his nose.

"She was a total milf." Sokka went on and Zuko glared.

"Yeah…she was. And she was freaky in bed; I mean I was down for a lot but Ursa-"

"So yeah…Jet won't be here tonight." Zuko made a quick subject change.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee came in the room and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes grew wide at the sight; Zuko sitting close to Ozai and both of them smiling. Azula glared to signal it wasn't ok.

"Ty Lee! Come sit dear, there's so much room on…this fucking expensive couch. I don't see why it's so great; just leather…" He ran his hand along the seat and Ty Lee blinked. "Must suck for you guys…I mean, him attracting women and you guys coming home with each other…you keep that door open tonight, Zuko."

"I'm not gay!" He protested and Ozai patted his head.

"I'm sure you're not, son. Just too sheltered."

"Actually it's kind of funny because the lady that picked Jet up was at least forty." Sokka winked and Ozai burst out in laughter. Somehow, it was contagious enough to make everyone in the room but Azula laugh. Maybe they forced it, she couldn't really tell. "It's ok; men tend to like older women, anyway."

"That's not true." Zuko scoffed and Ozai raised both brows at him.

"Oh, but it is. Especially men who knew their mother…" He drawled and Zuko sighed; his father was getting more of a kick out of this than he was. "Hey…I'm really hungry." He got up and wandered to the kitchen.

"How many of those things…did he eat, anyway?" Sokka looked to Azula who still wore a grimace on her face.

"Oh, he just couldn't get enough." She remarked.

"I think he's fun! He's so cute when he's happy!" Ty Lee beamed and the room grew silent. "…what?"

"You think…he's _cute_?" Azula stared in slight disbelief, though it was hard to tell.

"Well…no just…he's like a nicer person…"

"I thought I was the cute one." Sokka huffed and Zuko covered his ears.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, Ty Lee does not have a girl crush on my dad!" Zuko chanted and she furrowed her brows and slapped his arm.

"Zuko, shut up." Azula rolled her eyes, sitting hastily between her friend and brother before irritably crossing her legs.

"Zuko, did you seriously eat my Funioins?" Ozai called from the kitchen and they chose to remain silent. "Hello?"

"You two go first…me and Sokka will make it after you."

"You really think you have to go to that extreme to avoid him?" Azula scoffed and dragged Ty Lee up the stairs without a problem. As she did, Ozai came out of the kitchen with his brows furrowed together – glaring directly at Zuko.

* * *

"And ooh, look at this dress!" Ty Lee bounced up and down on her seat on Azula's bed as she cut the picture from a magazine. Azula groaned and rolled over, already changed for bed and under the covers.

"Ty Lee, it's almost three in the morning, don't you ever sleep?" She slurred and Ty Lee frowned, quietly putting the magazine and scissors aside.

"Sorry…I'm not all that tired." She confessed and watched as her friend covered her face with a pillow. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"You're kidding me…right?" She looked over to Ty Lee, who was smiling innocently.

"I really like staying with you guys…but sometimes I just, I don't know…I feel like you don't want me here. Like I have to be here all the time…I miss just simple sleepovers and just being your friend, only here when you wanted me to be…" She finished in a whisper, looking down to her crossed legs. Azula sighed.

"Only tonight, Ty Lee." She felt like she was dealing with a five-year-old. The bed shifted as Ty Lee crawled under the queen-sized covers and rolled to face her back to Azula. She remained silent, thinking about it.

She was dealing with her best friend; she missed the simplicity of their friendship before, too.


End file.
